The prolonged exposure to ultraviolet (UV) radiation, such as from the sun, can lead to the formation of light dermatoses and erythemas, as well as increase the risk of skin cancers, such as melanoma, and accelerate skin aging, such as loss of skin elasticity and wrinkling.
Numerous sunscreen compositions are commercially available with varying ability to shield the body from ultraviolet light. However, numerous challenges still exist to provide sunscreen compositions that provide strong UV radiation protection.
The challenge of creating sunscreens with various properties, e.g., mildness, etc., is further magnified if one imposes additional constraints on the sunscreen composition. The present invention provides mild, aesthetic sunscreen compositions that include a polymeric sunscreen compound.